Seddie Shuffle
by arreyellewebb
Summary: Instead of making multiple songfics, I've decided to put all of my songfics together into one huge songfic story! Enjoy :
1. Here We Go Again

**Hey everyone :) So I've decided instead of posting multiple songfics, I'm just going to put all of my songfics together into one huge songfic. Enjoy :) -Ariel**

**Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato**

"Sam can you just stop!" Freddie yelled. His aggravation bubbling up and over. "Stop treating me the way I do, and pretending you don't love me just as much as I love you. I'm sick of it. You treat me worse than you did before. And you can't even call me your 'boyfriend.' Instead I'm 'that nub' or 'that kid you hang out with'. Just stop!"

"No you stop! You _know_ how I am! And you _know_ I like you, so why should I have to tell you every five minutes? Why should I have to tell the rest of the world about it either?_ We_ know what this is, we know what we are. Why does the rest of the world even matter?"

"Maybe I'd like to hold your hand in public every once in a while. Or be able to tell people how much I love you without you denying it and them thinking it's just some kind of prank I'm pulling. We don't have to hide. So why are you trying to?"

"Because I'm not good with any of this emotional 'lovey dovey' stuff. And you _know_ that!"

"I'd just... like to feel like you actually care about me. I'd like to feel like you believe in us and you don't think this is just some 'fling'."

"I can't do that."

Freddie shook his head, looking at her stony face, his throat was getting tight and his stomach was getting queasy. "Well then I can't do this." He said, his voice dropping so low and so quiet she almost didn't hear him compared to the yelling they were just doing.

"What do you mean?" Her voice cracked. Sam Puckett's voice never cracked.

"I want a girlfriend who will treat me like I'm her boyfriend. And won't pretend like I don't exist. Or treat me like a dog. _You_ don't want to be that. You want to treat me like I'm the toilet tissue you wipe your ass with. And I won't stand for it. I can't. I'm done."

"Freddie-"

"So now I'm Freddie? Now, once I've given up asking for respect, you give it to me... Well it's a little too late for that." He feels a tear slide down his cheek and he doesn't want her to see him like this.

She doesn't say anything. She's wearing an emotion he's never seen on her. And he feels like maybe, just maybe, she _did_ care about him.

_Too late for that_. He thinks as he turns and leaves the iCarly studio. _I'm done. _

_._

_._

_._

He's been sitting in his room for hours. Doing nothing but cry and stare at his ceiling. It shouldn't hurt this bad.

He should be able to get over her quickly and painlessly, like he got over Carly.

But she isn't like Carly. She never was. And that's why he's even more intent on getting over her.

.

.

.

She doesn't remember where she is. She just knows that the pain and loneliness is eating her alive. She can't see anything but his face when he had yelled. She can't hear anything but his words; _"Well then I can't do this." _

She feels like as soon as he said that, she'd slipped into her own personal hell. He had cared about her, he had loved her. And she had taken it all for granted.

The tears spill down her cheeks like waterfalls. She won't get over this. She won't heal. She really did it this time.

When she thought she'd had it all, and she couldn't mess it up, she had found a way to drive the one person who had dared love her, away.

All she remembers from after he left is pain. Pain and loneliness and crying. She faintly remembers a voice, maybe it was Carly or Spencer, she was crying to much and reliving too much of the argument to notice.

She feels like maybe this is it. Maybe this is when everyone just gives up on her. Maybe Fr- she can't even think his name- maybe _he_ is the only one who will ever see through her the way he did. Maybe he's the only one who might actually love her.

If only he knew how much she really loves him. If only she wasn't too proud and stupid to tell him. She knew she had been ridiculous and she knew she treated him like crap. She was just so afraid that if she let him all the way in, she would get hurt.

She wanted to tell him she loved him. Right now, more than ever. She wanted to tell him how much she misses him and how incomplete her life feels without him. But that's too cliché. And that's not the way they are.

.

.

.

The next thing she remembers is waking up in Carly's bed. With Carly stroking her hair and saying sympathetic things over and over again.

When Carly realizes she's awake she looks at her timidly and speaks. "Again?"

Sam slowly nods her head and feels tears pour down her cheek again. "I don't think … he's coming back... this time, Carles. " She begins to hiccup and her throat feels like it's being set on fire and stabbed repeatedly.

"He _will_. You two have done this... too many times to count. Just apologize..."

"I can't!" She croaks, her voice sounding hoarse and pained even to her.

"Sam..."

Sam sits up, only having the strength to sit up and say one firm sentence, "Maybe we d-do this a lot. Yeah we actually do. But... I-I think he's getting tired of it. I think he's finally decided to move on."

She hiccups, "I... _I _did this. And _I _have to suffer the consequences."

.

.

.

(**Two days later)**

He's stable. He's stopped crying and he's able to form conversation with other human beings.

He hasn't seen her yet though, and he's happy for that. He knows that he'll take one look at her and he'll go running back to her.

But he won't do that. Not this time. He _will_ get over her.

His bed room door is forcefully pushed open, he looks up from his laying position in his bed and in steps the _other_ person he's been trying to avoid.

"Freddie don't do this," Carly says, her hands on her lips as she glared down at him.

"Carly I..."

"No. NO. Shut up and listen. She is _falling apart_, she is _dying. _She hasn't eaten in _two days_ and you know that's big because she has trouble not eating for two _hours_. She has **never** been this bad. All the other times, she had cried a lot, yeah, but then she had just eaten, a lot. Drowning her problems in It actually. But anyway, she's not doing _any_ of that this time. She doesn't do anything but lay in my bed and cry and whine. And then an hour ago or so, I told her it wasn't that bad and things would get better and she got up and started screaming and yelling and running all over the place and she was throwing things and... she fell. She fell and I knew it hurt because she fell down stairs. And she _wouldn't get up." _Tears began to fall from Carly's eyes.

"And I tried to help her, but she wouldn't let me. She just told me to leave her there. She said she 'deserves it'. And then she started crying again. Since then, she's been laying at the bottom of the stairs crying and beating anyone who tries to help her."

"I can't go over there Carly. I have to get over her..."

"Why? Why do you _have _to get over her?"

"Because! Because she's always late, she ignores my messages, in public she pretends I don't exist. She's always accusing me of things. She cancels dates so she can watch TV... She treats me worse than she did before and... and even after all of that, I still fucking love her." He felt his eyes watering.

"And there's nothing I can do about it. Because I'll be loving her, and she'll be hurting me. And every time we break up I miss her so much my head hurts and then I'm begging for her back. And... she _only_ treats me like I actually mean something to her, every once in a while. I feel like I'm supporting the whole relationship, _all by myself_. So I _have _to get over her. Because If I don't, I'll start missing her again. And I just couldn't function if I had to do that. And if I go over there, all it takes is one look and I'll fall apart. You don't know how hard this is for me, Carly. I'm trying as hard as I can not to fall the fuck apart. I can't... I _have_ to get over her."

He rolled over and faced the wall on the other side of his bed. He felt Carly sit down on the edge of his bed and pat his back.

"Freddie. It's okay to love her. She just doesn't know if you really do love her. She thinks you're just using her to get over me. You know she's been hurt before and so she has trouble with... this kind of stuff. If you really do love her, then you'll give her time. Or you can go over there and prove you love her, by helping her."

He knew she was right. And he knew that he was going to get up and do exactly what she said to do. That's what happened every time. He was worried. Worried sick about what Carly had told him Sam had done and he had to get over there as soon as possible to help her.

He sat himself up and Carly gave him a persuasive smile.

"Here we go again." He muttered, smiling a little bit. He stood up and walked away from his bed, out of his room, and out of his apartment. He hesitated outside of Carly's door.

"Go on. Spencer's already downstairs, we're going to go get smoothies." Carly's voice came from his door frame and she gave him a tired smile as she closed his door and made her way to the stairs. He opened her apartment door and stepped inside.

He looked toward the stairs and saw a mass of blonde hair and a small body coming from it in different directions. He wanted to run over and pick her up into his arms and never let go. But he knew that was too cliché. And it just wasn't the way they are.

He walked over to her limp and sobbing body. She must've heard him coming because she spoke, "Carly, I told you to just leave me alone." Her voice was cracked and wheezy.

"Last time I checked I wasn't a girl named Carly," He spoke up, trying to sound like he wasn't in the same condition she was in, but failing completely.

Sam slowly turned her head around so that she was facing him. Her neck was in a very uncomfortable position but she didn't seem to notice. She just looked at him with a very confused expression, like she expected him to disappear into thin air if she looked away.

"What are you looking at?" He tried to sound playful but it came out forced.

He saw some color rise back into her eyes, "N-nothing much." Her voice still sounded horrible and even she winced at the sound of it.

He walked over and sat down on the stair beside her. She watched him the whole time, her blue eyes slowly regaining color.

"Let's talk about it."

"Okay."

He didn't expect her to agree so fast like that. Normally she would give him a 'you know I don't do this emotional thing' or ' there's nothing to talk about.' She almost never agreed to talk it over. The other times they had broken up, they hadn't talked about the reason, he had just taken her back and they had started right back where they left off.

This time was so much different from the others. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Freddie had worried that they were too broken to continue like this, he had figured their relationship was too screwed up to continue and neither of them would even try this time.

He was glad he was wrong. But another part of him knew that already. He knew that no matter what, no matter how dysfunctional they were, he would always take her back.

"We can work this out?" Sam asked, her voice dripping with hope, that was so out of character for her. This whole thing, all of this was slowly breaking her and making her act less and less like herself. He looked down at her sprawled body and ratty hair and saw that he didn't look much better. If they _didn't_ work it out, it would tear them both apart.

For a moment, he got her point. She was afraid to let him in, because she didn't want anything like _this_ to happen.

He loved her right then more than he ever has.

He wanted to work it out more than anything.

"We will. We always do." He gave her a small smile.

After a moment, she returned it, giving him the biggest smile she could muster that moment, knowing that they would be just fine, "Here we go again."


	2. If This Was a Movie

**Okay you all, this one's a little short and I will warn you now, it's sadder. If you are expecting a happy ending then you'd better just wait until the next chapter. I already have that one written so I'm going to post that one too because the ending is happier and I want to make you all happy. Also, someone gave me the idea, I AM accepting requests so feel free to either PM them to me or leave them in a review. Anyway, enjoy! -Ariel**

**If This Was a Movie by Taylor Swift**

Months had passed. _Months_. It had been months since she had seen his face. Months since those chocolate eyes had stared down at her. Months since those hands had wrapped around her waist and months since those lips had kissed her cheek.

She didn't deserve him. She accepted that fact reluctantly. She couldn't give him what he deserved. She couldn't be the princess in his fairytale. She was no where near royal.

_I could give you the world_.

But she didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve his love or his kisses or the sacrifices he was going to make for her.

"_Why won't you let me love you?"_

"_Because you deserve so much better."_

"_Says the woman who spent all of our lives trying to convince me otherwise."_

"_That's exactly **why** you deserve better."_

She didn't regret letting him go. She had done it for him; she only wanted him to be happy.

It was the least selfish thing she had ever done in her life, but then again, he always had a way of making her feel like a better person.

She remembered everything about that night. She could tell you exactly what he was wearing, exactly where he was standing and exactly what he smelled like. She could tell you that he was chewing minty gum that she could taste when his mouth melted with hers.

She could tell you his facial expression when she slammed the door in his face.

She thought about it all the time. She had nothing better to do anyway. She had no life. She had isolated herself from everyone shortly after he left. She just wasn't the same anymore.

"_Sam, I don't have to go,"_

"_But I want you to."_

"_You don't have to be so freaking strong all the time."_

"_You don't understand. Yes, I do."_

"_Not if you let me in. You don't have to be alone anymore."_

"_I'm fine with being alone. I'm a lone wolf."_

"_Sam..." He reached for her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to hers. She lingered in the kiss, enjoying every moment of it, knowing it could very well be the last one. _

_All too soon, it was over and he was pulling back. _

"_Don't you realize that I could give you the world?" He'd asked, his arms still around her waist and his chocolaty eyes boring into her icy blue ones. _

"_Don't you realize I don't deserve it?"_

It hurt after he left, a lot. So bad she didn't think she could handle it. But she functioned. She toughed it out just like she always had.

She hated chick flicks. Once he left she threw out ever single one she owned. It reminded her too much of the fact that if her life was a movie, he would be back by now. Hell, if her life was a _good_ movie, he never would have left.

But her life wasn't a movie, and she wasn't a princess. She didn't wear a crown and she didn't live in a castle. She lived in a small, ratty old house that she gotten for cheap because her mom had slept with the landlord.

She was seventeen and carefree at the time, and she was more than eager to get out of her house. And all the money she had been saving up since she was fifteen had come in good use. Especially after her 'special discount'.

She was in love at the time, and her friends had helped her fix the place up and make it more homey.

After he left though, she had destroyed it.

The evidence from that night still lay everywhere in the house. The broken glass and broken furniture. The ripped pictures and blood.

"_I'm not leaving you."_

"_Yes you are."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_I want you to be happy."_

_"I'm happy here." There was a pang in her chest. But she knew that he would be happy if he was successful and had someone who could love him right. _

"_I'm damaged goods, Freddie. Just leave me. Go. Get out." _

_He reached for her but she pushed him away. "Get out!" She could feel the tears coming but she wouldn't let them fall. She knew that if she did, he would never leave. _

"_Just go." She whispered again, opening the door and waiting for him to walk out into the hallway. _

"_Sam don't do thi-" He started, but before she could change her mind, she shut the door in his face and locked the doors. _

_She waited until she heard his car pull off, and then she fell completely apart._

She waited for him. Her knowledge of chick flicks had gave her false hope that he would show up at her door, ready to ignore her protests and pull her into his arms again.

But he never came.

**It's been years. If this was a movie, he would be back already. **

But this wasn't a movie. And she wasn't a princess.

"_Don't you realize that I could give you the world?" _

"_Don't you realize I don't deserve it?"_


	3. Anonymous

**Anonymous by Bobby Valentino**

Carly had forced him to go to the party. Of course, she was off in a corner making out with some dude. Sam was nowhere to be seen, probably ditched to go hang out with her _boyfriend_.

Freddie wrinkled his nose just thinking about the dude. He was bad news. He had a nose ring and a motorcycle and he lived in detention. He was so... bad. The type Sam always goes for.

But they're so wrong together. Sure, they don't act like it, in fact they seem to be happily in love. But Freddie knows it'll only turn out bad. The dude is bad news. And he's completely wrong for Sam.

Sam needs someone gentler, someone who had less in common with her, someone smart and nice and a little nerdy. Someone like...

_No. No. That ship has sailed and sinked already_.

She would never be with Freddie. She hated him. And when she didn't hate him that much, when he actually would have had a chance with her, he'd missed his chance, and _Orlando_ had swooped in and taken her.

Freddie sighed.

He really hates Orlando.

Not that he's jealous or anything. The dude's just _bad news. _

_Sam doesn't need him. Not when I- I mean, nice dudes like me, are out there. I- They would treat her like a princess. _

Speaking of trouble...

Is that...? Orlando? Making out with a red head?

"Oh my..." Freddie whispered to himself, his eyes widening as he watched Orlando practically swallow that girl's face.

Suddenly, there's a blindfold over his face. He's being pushed, moved. He hears a voice whisper in his ear.

"Just follow my lead."

Is that voice...?

His train of thought is cut off when he feels bodies and he realized his being pushed into the center of the group of dancing teenagers. The person put their hands on his shoulders and stopped him. They pulled away for a moment and he began to think they'd abandoned him. Suddenly, he felt a body grinding against him and the familiar hands traveled up his arms and chest.

He gasped inwardly. The girl took his hands and put them around her small waist and continued moving and grinding.

Freddie was pretty sure he knew who it was, but he was afraid it was all a dream and if he ruined it by saying her name, it would all go away.

_I thought I took one step, I took two back._

_I'm not even close this time and that's a fact._

_All I know is that we'd be the perfect match,_

_So where you at girl?_

_I just gotta find you._

_I wanna know, I wanna know_

_Your name. Your name, Your name. _

_Why you gotta be anonymous?_

_What's your name?_

"Anonymous," The girl sang along in his ear. Her voice was soft and quiet and beautiful. He felt his stomach flutter. He tightened his grip on her waist and felt her turn around, putting them chest to chest. She put her arms around his neck and started moving very slowly. Their dancing didn't match up with the faster tempo of the song, but they could care less.

Freddie moved his hand up her back a little and felt it. Long curly hair.

_Gotta meet my Ms. Anonymous. _

And then she song was over and she was pulling away. Again, he was alone. He thought she had walked away and left him, when he felt a hand wrap around his, and then he was being pulled forward.

The further they walked, the fainter the music got. He figured they were in a hallway of the house that the music didn't quite reach. Maybe near the bathroom or a bedroom.

Finally, he was pulled into a room and he heard the door being shut forcefully.

Instantly there was a body up against his. Her lips attacked his and soon, their tongues fought for dominance. All the while the upbeat music played in the background, somewhere in the background. Their bodies merged together. She kissed his neck and bit his ear. No doubt leaving hickeys on every inch of skin she had access to. His hands were under her shirt, rubbing her back and pushing her body against his.

He still didn't know who she was but he really really wanted to know.

It was over all too soon. She pulled away, he felt her move away from him. A few minutes passed, but the door didn't open, he wondered what she was doing but was too afraid to take the blindfold off and find out. After a few more minutes he felt her small hands push against his back and he found himself being pushed into the shower. He stood there, fully clothed, waiting for her to join him and continue on with whatever master plan she had.

After a moment, warmth hit him. But it was not another body.

She had turned the shower on. As hot as it could go and the contact burnt his skin. He heard the door shut and he knew she was gone. He quickly and clumsily pulled the blindfold off and struggled to turn the scorching water off. Once the water was off, he stepped out of the shower.

The first thing he saw was the mirror. The second thing he saw were the words on the mirror: If you know who I am, you'll know where to find me.

His heart started racing and his body started tingling. He knew exactly who she was and exactly where to find her.

.

.

.

.

Ten minutes later he was running up the stairs of Bushwell Plaza to the fire escape by his apartment.

Just as he suspected, she was there. She was sitting in the exact spot she had sat in during their first kiss. Her blonde locks were blowing in the wind and she was facing him, smirking with her arms crossed. Her blue eyes sparkled as they roamed over his soaking wet and shivering body. He stepped through the window and took his seat next to her.

He smirked back at her, 'Hello, Ms. Anonymous."


	4. She's Killing Me

**She's Killing Me by A Rocket to The Moon**

"_So I went out and bought her roses_

_She complained about the thorns_

_I caught her smiling_

_And that's what I do it for..." _

_- A Rocket To The Moon._

_._

_._

_._

"I love her Carly, you know that, but she's _killing me!_ I mean, who hides keys in the _dishwasher_?" Freddie complained to Carly.

"She's always been unique."

"More like evil."

"And you love it."

"I know."

.

.

.

.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled angrily up the stairs of his home.

"Whaddup nub?" She called back from their bedroom.

"Where are my note cards?"

She appeared at the top of the staircase, smiling down at him innocently. "I don't know _sweetie,_ where did you put them?"

He rolled his eyes, "I put them on my desk."

"Well you must have misplaced them..." She came down the stairs and smiled a little bit too sweetly.

"Sam, what did you do with my note cards?"

"What was that?" She held her hand up to her ear, pretending not to hear him.

"Oh Great One, where are my note cards?" He rolled his eyes again.

"Wait!" She exclaimed innocently, titling her head to the side and tapping her finger to her chin, "You mean the white cards in the purple case?"

"Yes, those are the ones."

"They looked dirty, so I threw them away."

"SAM!"

She gave him a fake confused look, "Yes?"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? I have to give a presentation with those cards in less than twenty four hours!"

Her eyes widened, pretending to be shocked but he saw the extra shine to her eyes and the brightness of her mood, "Oopsy daisy. You might want to check the trash outside, better hope the trucks haven't come by yet." And then she turned around and disappeared up the stairs.

He stood, glaring at her back, before giving up and going to look in the garbage bin outside.

.

.

.

An hour later, he came back inside, covered in filth and pissed off. Sam was no where to be found, only a note that said she had went to lunch with Carly.

That would take hours, of course. Which meant he would probably have to order out for dinner.

He quickly showered and changed his clothes and then looked at the bedside clock, 4:15pm. He sighed, he had to give his presentation in less than twenty hours. He trudged into his office to work on making a new batch of cards for his presentation, a task that he knew would take him hours.

At 9pm, he finally finished. That was also when Sam appeared home, carrying a to-go box from Pear Garden. At least she brought him leftovers.

She came into his office and dropped the bag on his desk. He opened it up and scowled.

"Sam, you know I'm allergic to shrimp."

"Oh you are! My bad!" She smirked, obviously already having known that.

He sighed and stacked his new cards into a neat pile and slipping them into a green note card case.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking at the cards.

"I just finished making _new_ cards." He glared at her.

"Oh yeah! Those presentation cards! I forgot to tell you!" She smirked even wider and then reached into her purse, pulling out the purple case containing the original cards and setting them on his desk next to the green one. "Turns out I didn't throw them away. So I guess you made those new cards for no reason!" And then she skipped out of his office.

"I'm ordering pizza!" She shouted behind her, and then she was gone.

Freddie watched her retreating back and then gaped down at the two packs of note cards in front of him.

"You have got to be kidding me," He mumbled to himself, putting his elbows on his desk and resting his face in his hands. "She will be the death of me."

.

.

.

"Yo Freddo, where are you?" Sam yells when she walks into their house.

"I'm in the bedroom."

Sam makes her way up the stairs and into their bedroom, he's sitting on their bed with his laptop in his lap. He shuts it when she comes in. "Hey, how was your day?"

She sat next to him on the bed and he put his arm around her. She leaned into him, "It was horrible. The place I went to today was one of those really fancy places. You know, the ones that don't make any real meat and cook all of that stinky fish and 'veggie' meat. Ugh. I almost threw myself out the window."

Freddie chuckled, "Aaww, well, do you want me to order a meat lovers pizza?"

"I thought you'd never ask," She smiled, closing her eyes and leaning into him.

"First, I want to give you something."

"What is it?"

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. He planted it in her waiting hand and watched her pull the top off and throw it across the room.

Inside, there was a necklace. It was silver and with a single, smooth heart hanging from it. It looked delicate, yet sturdy; beautiful, yet not too extravagant.

It was truly a necklace for Sam.

She looked at it for a moment, completely quiet and focused. He nudges her and she turns to look at him.

"Soooo?" He asks eagerly.

She lightly (for her) punches him in the shoulder and says, "You're such a dork,"

He frowns slightly and gives her a sad face. Her smile fades and she rolls her eyes and then smiled at him.

She leans in and kisses him, long and passionate, before pulling away, "But you're my dork. And I love you." She whispers, intertwining their fingers and kissing him again.

.

.

.

.

.

Later that night, when they had both laid down for bed, he felt Sam maneuver out of his arms and out of bed, thinking he was still asleep. He peeks out from under the blankets and sees Sam walk over to a dresser and the jewelry box he had forced her to put all of her jewelry in.

She pulls it open and pulls something out, he can't see what until she turns slightly toward the light coming from the window, giving him a full side view of her. She's holding the necklace, and gazing up at it with a smile on her face.

She slowly and reluctantly puts the necklace back in the jewelry box and starts heading back to bed. Freddie snaps his eyes shut and feigns sleep.

He feels her climb back into bed, but she doesn't climb back into his arms, she hesitates.

"I love the necklace, But it was hard for me to tell you. And I guess this isn't much better since you're asleep but anyway, thank you. I love you Freddie," He hears her whisper to his 'sleeping' form. And then she quickly scoots over closer to him and lays her head on his chest. He 'stirs' and puts his arm around her, repeating back in his head, _I love you too, Sam. _

She intertwines their hands and snuggles deeper into him, he smiles, and falls asleep with his arms around the love of his life.

.

.

.

"_She'll pick a fight for no good reason  
She knows I'll never leave  
I love her half to death,  
But she's killing me..."_

– _A Rocket To The Moon_


	5. Shut Up and Kiss Me

He still remembers that night. The night that started it all. Hell, how could he forget.

They were arguing, about something stupid that they both had forgotten about just minutes after the argument had begun. He remembered the late hour, how Carly had kicked them out because they were ruining the party.

It was New Years Eve. She looked beautiful. He remembers exactly how she looked and exactly how he felt. He had always had a thing for detail and he could tell you exactly how she smelled and how the moon shone behind her, giving her skin a nice glow.

She was dressed up- for her style at least. Her hair hung loose, extra curly. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a dressy red shirt. It was low slung, but not too low slung with ruffled short sleeves.

She smelled like cherries and ham, a smell that he had never thought would be so intoxicating. Her hair hung loose, just as curly and long as always, framing her face with her bangs clipping to the side just over her eyebrows. Her lips were pink and plump as she spat insults at him.

"Good job, Bozo, you got us kicked out." She huffed, leaning against the hallway wall.

"I got us kicked out? You started it!"

"It's not my fault you got stood up."

"Really? So it isn't because you told Kayla that if she came anywhere near the party then you'd feed her to your pet shark?"

"She shouldn't have taken it seriously!"

"You shouldn't have said it!"

"I do what I want!"

"Obviously!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what, I am not doing this with you right now!" He exclaimed, turning on his heel and stomping off toward the fire escape, she angrily followed.

"What the hell does it mean?" She yelled after him.

"It means you have absolutely no compassion for anyone but yourself!" He turned around and yelled. "You are selfish and cocky and rude. And you ruin all of my relationships!"

"Well it's not my fault that all the girls you date are losers!"

"Like the guys you date are any better!"

"At least they aren't nubs like you."

"UGH!" He yells, "I can't STAND you!"

Sam leans in to him, and they're so close that their noses are almost touching. "Then. Sit. Down."

Freddie's eyes open wider and his nostrils flare, "You are so-" He starts but she interrupts, shaking her head and smirking.

"Just Shut up and kiss me."

And he did.

.

.

.

.

.

Three weeks later his phone rings and he flips it open to see that Sam is calling him.

"Hello." He says into the phone, not really knowing what else to say because you never know why or where she's calling.

"Hello, Hello, Baby, you called? I can't hear a thing." She says in a curious, but non sing-songy voice.

He rolls his eyes and then remembers that she can't see him, "What do you want, Sam?"

"I have got no service in the club, you see, you see."

"Sam, is this important? Because I have stuff to do-"

"Wha-wha-what did you say? Are you breaking up with me?"

"Breaking up with you? You won't even admit we're a couple.-"

"I'm still in love with Judas, baby." She says in a serious tone and then bursts into a fit of giggles half a second later.

"Wait, Sam. You've got to be kidding me. Please tell me you are joking. Who is Judas?" He demanded , but her only response was a laugh.

"Is there really a Judas? Is it Jonah? Because if it's that dirt bag-" He started ranting but she interrupted him.

"He stole my heart, he stole my heart instead. He's a monster in my bed."

"Why the hell is Judas slash Jonah in your bed?" Freddie demanded.

"I wanna Just Dance But he took me home instead. Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed!"

"WHAT!" Freddie exclaimed, scooting his chair away from his desk and jumping up. "Sam, explain this right now" She was quiet, but he could hear her breathing, "Sam!" He demanded "Sam!"

"Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro."

He rolled his eyes and glared at the wall in front of him, "Sam. I am burning every single one of your Lady Gaga CD's."

"I just wanna be myself, And I want you to love me for who I am ."

"Sam, I like you fine the way you are… Just stop it!"

"Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic."

"Sam. I am hanging up in 3…2..-" Before he can get to one his bedroom door bursts open and a smirking Sam is on the other side.

"I'm on a mission, And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah." She walks right up to him and gets right in his face, whispering, "I'm educated in sex, yes. And now I want it bad, Want it bad. A love game, A love game."

His eyes widen at her close proximity. She's smirking at him and her blue eyes are sparkling, happy. "I-I" He stutters, "Um-"

She laughs, placing a finger to his lips and smirking at him once again, "Shut up and Kiss me."

.

.

.

.

.

One day, he flips the script. They're hanging out on the Shay couch [as always]. Carly and Spencer are trying to put a fire out upstairs caused by Spencer and one of his crazy sculptures.

He watches Sam hang upside down on the couch, eyes glued to tv screen as her golden locks cascade over the edge of the couch.

With Carly and spencer upstairs he takes this chance to openly admire her. Her transfixed glaze and curved lips. Even though she didn't change the way she dressed or looked when they got together, her band tee and cargo shorts still made his mouth water. His eyes were glued to the patch of skin exposed where her shirt had ridden up. He wanted more than anything to reach out and touch her. To hold her and kiss her and run his fingers through her blonde mane.

He sighed inwardly. This sneaking around was growing old. He longed to kiss her whenever and wherever he wanted, though not like she'd let him anyway. Overly affectionate behavior creeped her out, but he knew she had a soft spot for making out in corners and kissing him to win an argument. In fact, with Carly and Spencer upstairs he was surprised she didn't try to kiss him now; the only thing she liked more than sneaking around was openly and publicly sneaking around.

The thought gave him an idea as his lips twisted into a smile.

"This show is so stupid" he commented aloud.

Her head snapped in his direction, just as he'd hoped. He smirked as she glared at him and the looked around the room to discover that in her girly cow induced coma Carly and spencer had slipped upstairs.

"What was that, nub?" She asked menacingly.

He shrugged, "I just think that a bunch of cows running around space is a little ridiculous."

"Take it back, Frednerd" she threatened, angling her body in his direction, preparing to pounce.

"It's my opinion, Sam, I won't take that back." He replied. He actually really likes girly cow and spent many of his evenings here watching it with the girls, but this was the first argument he could think to start with her.

"You better get over your stupid opinion and take it back NOW before I make you." She warned

He smirked even wider, "Nope. I don't think I will."

"Listen here, geek, just because you're sharing kisses with Mama doesn't mean you get to undermine me without getting a butt kicking! Now this is your last chance to Take It back!"

He remains silent, his smirk wavering just a little at the impending beating he's about to receive. But that's all apart of the plan.

"You asked for it!" She exclaims, pouncing. She lands on top of him punching anywhere her hands land. He oomphs and winces and cries out in pain as she continuously punches him in the ribs.

"Okay… OKAY SAM!… I take it back!" Freddie surrenders once he's sufficiently bruised and she's sufficiently worked up.

She punches him once… Twice more before grinning slyly and sitting up, straddling him.

"I told you! You can't defeat Mama! I'm the nerd slayer! And just because -" She begins her victory speech but he interrupts, managing to prop himself up in order to bring his face up to hers.

"Shut up and kiss me" He whispers. She freezes for a moment, shocked by the role reversal, but recovers quickly, smirking before pressing her lips to his.

They become immersed in the kiss, so distracted that they don't hear the two sets of feet coming down the stairs. They rejoin reality, however, when a high-pitched scream interrupts their kiss.

Sam curses silently as she looks up to see Spencer mid-scream standing next to a Cheshire cat grinning Carly.

"Oh my gosh! You two are a thing!?" Carly questions excitedly.

Sam groans and looks at Freddie- who is sporting a smile identical to Carly's. She quickly puts two and two together…

"Ow, Sam! What was that for?!"

.  
[Wedding on New Years Eve? He interrupts right when the countdown starts.

""Do you, Fredward Benson, take Samantha Puckett to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

If this were a movie, he would look at her and she would smile and they would gaze lovingly into each other's eyes as they exchange their life altering vows.

Of course, this isn't a movie. This is Sam and Freddie. He looks at her and she sticks her tongue out, mouthing the word 'Nub'.

And that's how he knows.

"I do." He says with certainty, giving her a confident smirk.

"And Do you, Samantha Puckett, take Fredward Benson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health-"

"Yada yada yada, get it over with baldie." She interjects.

The Officiant clears his throat, "Well, um, of course… So uh, do you?"

She rolls her eyes, "Why not?"

The countdown begins…

"Ten, Nine…"

"Hold on!" Freddie hurriedly says to his bride, "Sam, do you remember the night we first got together? New Years Eve. When we got kicked out for arguing and then we got all close and I started rambling and you interrupted me and said,"

"Five, Four, Three, Two…"

She smiled and cut him off.

"Shut up and kiss me," She said softly.

She took initiative, like always, and grabbed his collar, pulling his face down to hers and pressing their lips together.

"One!"

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife; nerd and demon."


End file.
